A Perfect Storm
by svgreen718
Summary: This is an original work, was created after reading Fifty Shades of Grey. This story is about Victoria Mason and how she handles being over weight, dating, and life. Be kind this is my first story. This story has been on my mind wanted to see what you guys thought. Please review its the only way I will get better.
1. Chapter 1

**Tori**

**H**ere I am New Years Eve 2012 getting ready for my clients wedding. I wouldn't call him a client he's one of my dearest friends. I have known Juan for several years. Hell he is the reason why Mason LLC exists. I have loved him since the day we met. It's something to plan the wedding of the man you secretly are in love with. I decide on a simple black pants suit and a soft pink camisole the suit fits me rather well and shows off my curves, or at least that what the sales person told me when I purchased it. I find this suit fitting since today marks the death of the love I have for Juan. He is the only man I've ever allowed myself to love. How is it that I am twenty seven year old virgin? Jesus what the hell is wrong with me? Why am I so afraid to let myself be loved? I know I'm not one of the smallest women in the world, but they tell me I have a beautiful face. I adamantly disagree; I think I have a face most would probably forget there is nothing special about it at all. When I look in the mirror all I see are my flaws. My lips are the only thing I truly love about my face there nice and full.

Frankly, the thought of sleeping with a man scares the shit out of me. I didn't date much through high school not for lack of trying. I have always been heavy my whole life so while my friends were getting hit on, I was getting avoided and sometimes made fun of. I only had one boyfriend in high school and he was such a jerk. Toni and I dated for about six months, but as soon as he started to put the pressure on for sex and he found out I wouldn't put out he dropped me. Later I found out that he only went out with me because he heard big girls always put out. What a crock of shit who said just because your big you have to give up sex. When I found that out I made my twin brother Victor whip his ass just because he fucking deserved it. Victor beat him so bad I thought he was going to jail for sure, but luckly Toni was scared into silence. Sex scared me to death I didn't want to end up like my girlfriends. Most of my friends were sexually active and things didn't work out well for them. I witnessed everything from teen pregnancy to teen HIV. When I was younger I was petrified of letting a man touch me let alone have sex with me. I thought as long as I focused on school and maintained good grades I would do well.

Well is an understatement, I was accepted to Harvard Business School early admissions program. I became the school's Valedictorian. While everyone was busy having sex, I was busy making career plans. I had a plan, I made list after list of what my life was going to turn out to be and I followed that protocol and it worked. I wanted to be CEO of my own company by the time I was thirty. That gave me ten years to get my shit together. I didn't plan on meeting Juan in college. Juan was the best non boyfriend a girl could ever wish for. He was so handsome and sweet he looks like Kevin Alejandro from _True Blood_ one of my favorite shows. He has sexy smoldering green eyes. I swear his eyes look just like emeralds. I have only seen him without his shirt on once to my dismay, but he has breathe taking wash board abs, broad shoulders and his pants hang on his hips in just the right way. It was love at first sight at least on my end unfortunately I wasn't Juan's type. It hard loving someone from a distance and knowing you will never end up together. I was able to conceal my feeling for Juan and we became very close friends.

Together we designed a prototype for a device that tracks the pheromones that are released prior to having sex. I know this may sound crazy, but we invented a way for parents to detect when their children are about to have sex. We called it the Virtue Protector a modern day chastity belt. After seeing my friends ruin their lives having unprotected sex, I had to do something. Together Juan and I made millions of dollars in our junior year of college. Juan dropped out of school and told me I was a fool not to do the same. I couldn't bring myself to leave, after all I did get into Harvard you don't waste such opportunities. I couldn't pass up a free education no matter how wealthy I became. I had to get all the tools I needed to run a successful company. So instead of spending my money on typical young and dumb things, I started my own company. Mason. LLC it turned out to be the best decision I could have made. My company grossed 3.5 billion dollars last quarter in profits.

Due to the rapid growth of the company. I was able to branch out into event planning, night clubs, and day spas. Funny thing is I achieved my goal four years earlier than planned. Juan left the company unexpectedly a year ago to focus on other ventures. Before leaving he sold me all rights to the pattern making me the sole owner of the device. I was sad to lose Juan as a business partner, but I channeled all of my frustrations into developing a high tech version of the Virtue Protector. The device now allows parents to secure the GPS location of their child at all times. This modification is what boosted sales drastically.

All of this money means nothing without someone to share it with. I take a long look at myself in the, mirror; I don't like my hair, but it's too late to tell my assistant ,Tiffany, to get my hair dresser over here. I have to be at the wedding venue in thirty minutes. I decided to brush it into a simple ponytail. I will be on my feet for most of the evening so flats will have to do. I put on a simple solitaire diamond necklace and stud earring. I look at myself once more in the mirror, I look very professional. Why did I volunteer to coordinate Juan's wedding.

Shit I remember when he entered my office, showing me the ring he brought Martha his long term girlfriend. What kind of name is Martha any damn way? It sounds like someone grandma. I found any excuse to hate this bitche's guts but I couldn't. She was a vision 5'9 supermodel looking goddess. She was like mother fucking Teresa everything I tried to hold against her didn't work. She feed the homeless in spare time, read to foster children, and volunteered at the local animal shelter. What the fuck could I find on her she was perfect. I even called in the sharks to research and dig up information on her. Fucking nothing I had to admit it Juan had found the one and it wasn't me. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

_His face was flushed he looked scared. I was surprised to see him he hadn't been to the office since he left three months prior. "Juan… this is a pleasant surprise, I wasn't expecting you"_

"_Tori, I know, I need your advice" he looked scared and a little anxious. _

"_Sure anything what's going on?"_

"_It's Martha I….. Oh hell let me just show you"_

"_Okay" he pulled out a small box and my heart dropped. Please be earring, Please be earring I repeat this to myself over and over again_

"_Tell me if you think this is good enough for her?" he opened the box and all of my worst fear came rushing to me. Shit, he's going to marry her, fuck, shit No! They haven't been together that long. Why? I love him, I want it to be me he wants to marry how am I going to deal with this pain? _

"_It's lovely" I choke on my words trying to get my bearing, I must not cry, I must not cry I repeat this in my head to keep from totally losing it . _

"_You think she will like it?"_

_Hell I fucking love it and hate that it's not for me…._

"_She will be very happy" I fighting the tears back now._

"_What you're not saying something"_

_Shit he knows what do I say… that I want it to be me, that I love you madly, love me instead of her…. "I'm just… I'm so happy for you"_

"_Great," he is beaming. Oblivious to my pain, he grabs me and pulls me into a deep hug. God he smells like body wash and clean linen, he smells so great. He pulls away and kisses my forehead "You're a life saver, I'm going to do it tonight"_

"_You should let my company do your wedding?" where the fuck did that come from oh God please say no._

"_You would do the wedding for me I would love that"_

"_Great tell Martha to give me a call and we can start planning right away" no this is not what I want . Why did I just say I would plan the wedding of the only man I love? This is so tragic._

"_Okay wish me luck, I hope she says yes"_

"_She would be a fool not to, good luck" oh please let her ass say no._

Well the bitch… I mean Martha said yes I gotta remember to say Martha and not bitch tonight. I know I'm wrong for calling her a bitch, but this is the only thing keeping me sane right now so I will hold onto it. I think Martha is a great person, but I can't help but secretly hate her. What the hell possessed me to open my mouth and say I would do this? Every minute of planning this wedding has left me numb and raw on the inside. I have planned the wedding of the century. She insisted on bring in the new year with my, I mean her husband. At the stroke of midnight she will be kissing her new husband for the first time and starting their new life together. I have to admit it I planned a wedding that would rival all other weddings. My only real competitor would be David Tuatara himself. I am proud of the job my company has done on this event. Distracted by the ringing of my cell phone I gaze at the number, as expected it's my assistant.

"Yes, Tiffany" business is what I know. I turn off my personal feeling.

"Just calling to get your ETA"

"I am walking out now I should be to the venue in ten "

"Great"

"Is all running smoothly?"

"Yes, all vendors are on site and we are expected to start with no problems"

"What is the location of the bride?"

"She and her party arrived five minutes ago"

"Groom?" I choke on this question but I managed to keep my composure.

"Here and accounted for, just waiting on you chief."

"Great I'm on my way," with that I hang up the phone. She is such a thorough employee I must give her a raise.


	2. Chapter 2

**x** I walk in the foyer of my 5th Avenue apartment, luckily the St. Patrick's Cathedrals is near my penthouse. My private elevator takes me to the lobby I smile at the door men and walk outside of my building and see my driver Patrick waiting for me.

"Good Evening Ms. Mason"

"Pat, I need to get to St. Patrick's in a hurry I'm five minutes behind schedule"

"Yes Ma'am"

Patrick Donavan is in his late forties he was recommended by my best friend Alicia. He is also a trained ex-marine. He is trained to be my security as well as my driver. I really didn't think I would need security, but when you have money crazy people come out of the wood works. I am actually thinking about having Pat train a few more men just to be careful. My thoughts are interrupted by my cell phone ringing again. I answer not bothering to look at the number.

"Victoria Mason."

"Hey lady, how are you?"

"Alicia, how are you?"

"I'm good, but I should be asking you that question, how are you holding up?" She is the only one who knows how I feel about Juan.

"I'm not thinking about it, he's my client today and nothing else."

"I see…. so how long are you going to keep this up?"

"I will be fine just got to get through the damn day."

"What about tomorrow? And the day after that?"

"Shit I can't think that far ahead."

"I will be here for you girl, have you thought about just telling him how you feel?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Just a thought it might give you some closure."

"The man is getting married in fucking three hours, why the hell would I tell him anything now?"

"I know it was just a thought you deserve a chance to be happy."

"Not at the risk of making him unhappy, I will take this to my grave and so will you" Pat pulled up to the church shit it's go time.

"I have to go Alicia, I will see you in a few are you still coming to the wedding"

"Yes, I'm on my way from Jersey now I might be a few minutes late but we will be there just stay strong"

"Will do, love you can't wait to see you and Jacob"

"Me either" with that I hang up the phone.

Damn should I tell him how I feel, what use does it make, he is getting married. Tiffany comes running out of the church. She is dressed in a blue pants suit as well she looks very professional. She is holding a clip board and an extra headset. She looks nervous and anxious. She shoots me a smile and relief spreads across her face. I step out of the car and take a deep breath. I must not cry, I must not cry. I repeat this in my head over and over again. She greets me and hands me the clip board and headset. Tiffany is short in stature she is very slim with short brunette hair. She is looking at me, try to gage my mood. I have been a little all over the map with my emotions lately I don't blame her.

"Hello Tiffany is everything still on track?"

"Yes, Juan has asked to see you?"

"Okay, I will just check the church first to make sure there are no last minute changes."

"Of course"

I walk through the doors and my nose is greeted by the scent of roses and lilies. In the foyer of the church there are bouquets of roses and a sign that reads "Juan Mateo and Martha Thompson's Wedding". I chose this site because this church is huge and we are expecting over three hundred guest this evening. There is a wonderful aroma coming from the church. I open the main doors and it has been transformed in to a floral paradise. It looks like something from mid evil times. There are huge arrangements of pink and white roses running down the length of the aisle. At the front of the church there are candles when lit they will give the intimate atmosphere that Martha desired. THC Lighting Company is finishing up the lighting. Once the lights are turned on there will be a lovely pink hue on the church walls. The middle aisle has a white carpet laid before it. Once the flower girls place the pink rose petals onto the carpet, it will give the affect of walking on roses the only thing that is missing is the unity candle. I turned on my head set and begin speaking to Tiffany

"Where is the unity candle? It is supposed to be in the center so that they can light it during the ceremony. Make sure the lighting company turns on all lights one hour before the ceremony and light all candles five minutes prior to ceremony starting."

"I will track down the unity candle and I will make sure all else is done at the allotted times."Tiffany sounded fustered

"Please do so I thought you said you were on top of this?" sounding a little to more irate then I mean. Shit I can't take this out on Tiffany she is not the cause of my pain.

"Yes Ma'am I apologize."

"Okay let's just get this taken care of… ASAP!"

She a good employee but she has a lot to learn. This maybe too much for her to deal with maybe I will hire an assistant for this aspect of the company and keep Tiffany for everyday business needs. Shit I can't think about this now. I wonder what Juan needs. . I turn to make my way to where Juan and his party are getting into their suits. I knock on the door and turn the knob. I see Juan and his brother sitting and talking.

"Juan you wanted to see me is everything to your liking in here?"

"Yes, I need to talk to you I'm freaking out over here"

"Why what's wrong, where are the rest of the groomsmen?"

"Oh there outside having drinks there here and ready to go"

"Good" I look at him at little puzzled at how he looking at me "Is there something bothering you?"

Juan brother Emanuel looks at me and then Juan and decides to excuse himself so that we can be alone.

"Am I making the right decision?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you thinking about not marrying Leah?," my heart begins to pound I hope I didn't sound happy when I said that because that would give me away.

"Yes, help me get it together" I can't scream I want you to marry me so, I look at him with all my emotions and feeling stabbing at my heart I feel like I'm about to break out into a full on sob.

"What will make you happy Juan?" Oh God please let him say me.

"Leah…. I think" damn he didn't say me. He needs reassurance and I can't give it to him not today. I should tell him, shit Alicia was right.

"I want to tell you something Juan."

"What anything." He looks at me and I can see the fear and compassion in his eyes. Can I do this can I tell him I love him?

"I think ….. I have …. Shit I can't do this" I can't be the one to break him and Leah up they are getting married in less than two hours. I can't ruin this day for him. I love him too much to mess up his day.

"You can tell me don't be scared what is it? Your starting to freak me out here" shit okay here goes nothing.

"I don't want to mess up your day and I couldn't just not say it so here it goes I have loved you since the day we met and I …. I'm in love with you."

He eyes bulged in his head. He runs his hands through his hair and starts to open his mouth to speak than closes it, and then open his mouth again. I think he is in shock. He is not sure what to say so he starts speaking in Spanish and points to himself and than me. Holy shit he is beyond pissed, damn I wish I could take it back but it's too late now. He stops his tirade and looks at me with distain.

"You wait to my fucking wedding day to tell me this shit I knew you had a crush on me but nothing like this, honestly it's why I left the company I felt uncomfortable"

"You what? That's why you left why didn't you say something to me?"

"What was I supposed to say? I don't feel that way about you Victoria you're like my sister. I love you as a friend only. Why did you offer to do the wedding this must be killing you" he walks up to and pulls me into an embrace.

For years I have longed to be in his arms, but not like this. "Don't pity me I had to tell you. I know it doesn't mean anything to you, but I had to get it off my chest."

"It means something to me, but I love Leah, I want to marry her but I don't want to lose you as a friend you're my best friend. You will find a man that will love you the way that I love Leah. Thank you for loving me" he kisses my forehead. That did it, the imaginary damn of water burst and I'm in full out sob. He holds me in his arms rocking back and forth. He gently puts a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. I swear he is the kindest hearted man I know.

"If it's too hard for you to be here Tiffany can take over."

"No, I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world. It will be perfect for you and her."

"Victoria, you don't have to be strong you can go."

"No, I will not let my personal feelings affect my business you are my client and this wedding will go on without a hitch."

"You never cease to amaze me."

"I'm sorry I had to tell you, I would have never forgiven myself, Leah is made for you, your world stops and starts with her"

"It does and you're a part of my world you're like Me Familia don't forget it."

There is a knock on the door and Tiffany sticks her head in. "Ms. Mason guest are starting to arrive"

"Are all lights on? If so let them in be sure to light the candles five minutes before the ceremony."

"Yes ma'am."

I look at Juan and he smiles and starts to fix his tuxedo in the mirror. He gives me a heartfelt smile. To my surprise Juan eyes look at me with love. I changed my mode mercurially business is what I do. I give Tiffany a nod and she leaves without a word. This is what I know better than anything else my job. I look over to Juan and he stops his adjusting "you sure you're up for this?"

"Yes this is what I do, I broke rule number one never reveal your feelings to a client this is your day and it will be special."

"Mi amore, this is why we would have never worked you can be so closed off, and I'm glad you told me how you felt."

I close my eyes and wonder if I really can do this, "So I'm forgiven?"

"Yes, you have done nothing for me to forgive" with that I relax and adjust my suit in the mirror my eyes are red from crying but I feel a since of peace. I have finally put this to rest.

"Okay show time its 11:00, you have thirty minutes before everything begins I'll leave you to finish dressing do you need anything?"

"Yeah I could use a drink my nerves are bad."

I pull a small silver flask from my belt and he smiles "you think of everything"

"It's my job" I hand him the flask and he shoots me a 40 watt smile, I feel relieved. He opens it quick then looks at me in a quizzical manner. "Would you have ever told me if I didn't call you in here?"

"To be honest I would have taken this to my grave I would have never told you" he hands me the flask and I take a big sip. He shakes his head "you're too much, shall we drink to our friendship may it last forever sis." Oh God he called me sis. He pours some of the Cognac that was in my flask into a small glass and we toasted. I know in my heart that our friendship will suffer because of my confession. I look up and smile trying hard not to cry, "to our friendship may it last a life time." With this toast I know I'm forgiven, but our friendship will never be the same. I look down at my watch and time seems to be flying because we have ten minutes left before the ceremony begins. "Well, I better go and make sure your guests are happy here take this." I hand him a breath mint. "You don't want your new bride to know you had to have a drink to settle your nerves." I give him a reluctant smile and he kisses my cheek while handing me back the flask. "You really do think of everything, love you Tori." Wow I have waited years to hear him say that too bad it's not the type of love I want. I take my flask and exit the room. I hadn't realized I have been holding my breath. I exhale and decided from that moment that I've left my feeling for Juan in the room with him and they no longer exist in my heart or at least that's what I try to convince myself. I repeat the mantra in my head I'm Victoria fucking Mason I don't have time for love. I make money. Business is my first love and this is business…. game on. The church is filling up quite quickly. I make my way to the restroom and look myself in the mirror. My eyes look like hell, my face is drawn. I quickly apply some make up and blush. This will make me look like I'm happy to be here, thank God for makeup. I turn on my headset and call to Tiffany " It's show time, everyone in place." I hear the orchestra start to play Pachebel's Canon in D and I exit the restroom. The ceremony goes smoothly I silently die a thousand deaths when the priest says "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride". I see Juan give me a grateful smile then lift Leah's veil and kiss her. I shed one single tear as their lips touch. Keep it together, keep together I repeat in my head as the crowd erupts in applause and everyone all at once scream "Happy New Year".


	4. Chapter 4

They all stand as the happy couple exits the church. I hear Tiffany in my headset "boss everything is in place at the Plaza hotel awaiting your instructions."

"Good tell the photographers that we will set up for pictures outside the hotel"

"Yes ma'am."

"Tiffany, make sure the cars are ready to transport the cargo on time."

"Yes will do."

"Make sure the hotel is aware that only top shelf liquor is to be served during cocktail hour, spare no expense."

"Yes ma'am"

I walk outside and Pat is eyeing me wearily "Is everything okay Ms. Mason?"

"Yes Patrick I'm fine next venue please" he looks at me and moves at once I never call him by his first name he knows not to press for details. My cell phone rings as I'm getting in the car. It's Alicia. "Hey!"

"The wedding was beautiful. How you holding up I saw you crying."

"I'm good I don't have long the second venue is not far from here."

"I know it's amazing how you got everything in such a close proximity of one another."

"Yeah we were ere damn lucky to get the Plaza hotel on New Year's Eve."

"Lucky" she laughs uncontrollably "I know you paid them a fortune."

"Yes a small one."

She was right. I damn near didn't get the venue. I ended up covering the cost as a wedding present to Juan and Leah they really have no idea how much I paid for this place. She interrupts my thoughts bring me to the here and now

"I will see you in ten stay strong."

"Okay see you soon." I'm not ready to tell her about the conversation Juan and I just had. Patrick is pulling up to the hotel. He jumps out of the car and scurries over to the rear passenger side door and opens it too quickly.

"Don't go far I will be leaving this event early"

"May I speak freely Ms. Mason?"

"By all means" where is he going with this?

"You are a beautiful person in and out and any man that does not see that is a damn fool"

I look at Patrick and smile warmly. He is so much like my father he is caring and over protective.

"Thanks Pat, stay close I'll call you on my cell when I'm ready to leave."

"Yes Ma'am."

I give him a warm hug and make my way to the hotel. There are so many people. I turn on my head set. "Tiffany what is the ETA of the bride and groom?"

"Two minutes ma'am."

"Have the others walking around to make sure the guest are happy I want there glasses over flowing and their mouths filled with appetizers."

"Yes Ma'am."

The reception area is filled with so many people they are all talking and laughing and seem to be having a ball. This is always a good sign. I walk around and listen to the conversations- they enjoyed the ceremony and are love the Bloody Mary shooter with shrimp. Alcohol and food what's not to love? We opted for a seafood explosion and there are mini crab cakes floating around, mushrooms stuff with crabs and shrimp. The guests seem to be enjoying themselves immensely. I look around and spot the manger of the hotel. I walk over to him and smile he looks quite pleased with how things are going thus far.

"Ms. Mason is everything up to your standards?"

"Yes, Matthew I'm very pleased I want no one not being tended to everyone is suppose to be drunk and happy by the time we make our way to the grand ballroom"

"Yes ma'am I will keep my people in here they work better and more efficiently with me being in plain sight."

"I will need to check out the space to make sure it's up to my company's standards. We have a long upstanding relationship and there are some heavy hitters at this event and it could be lucrative for both parties."

"I see, we will not let you down, it's a pleasure to do business with you. Follow me."

I walk briskly behind him as he takes me through the service entrance. The room is breathtaking; the grand ballroom has been recently restored. It looks like a modern day castle. The tables are arranged with four feet tall candle operas and huge bouquets of white and pink roses dripping with strands of pearls and diamond hanging throughout the design. The lighting in the room is a soft pink- very similar to the church. I must remember to use this lighting company in the future. The dance floor shows the initials J&L in the center of the floor, it's amazing what they can do with lights. My headset comes to life "Ms. Mason, the bride and groom have just arrived. Do you want me to bring them in?"

"Yes, please do, I'm in the grand ball room"

I like to show my bride and groom the space before everyone else. This lets me know I brought their dreams to life. I survey the room and everything is in place. The wedding cake is pink and white. The cake itself is made of sugar roses and looks so real. I'm tempted to check that there not real. There are diamond accents throughout the cake it looks nothing like a traditional cake but let's be honest this is no ordinary wedding; the budget on this weeding is definitely over the top. I hear the staff doors opening and Leah scream with joy of how beautiful this room looks. She walks over to me and grabs me in a tight embrace. "Thank you Tori this place is stunning!"

"I'm glad you're pleased" Juan gives me a small smile and mouth "Thank You!"

"This is so beyond all of my dreams you have made this a day that will forever be in my heart."

"I aim to please. Let's greet your guest we have a party to start"

She looks at Juan and he looks at me and smiles. Juan grabs her hand and kisses her cheek and hugs her tightly. "Let's start the party". With that I see all the love that he has for her and I say a silent pray that one day I find someone who will look at me and love me the way that he loves her. I tell them that they have to exit via the staff entrance because they have to make a grand entrance once we start the reception. They both agree and exit. I tell my crew to open the doors and help guest find their seats. The bridal party makes their way in first. The brides maids are wearing a lovely pearl pink off -the -should chiffon dress that hug there curves beautifully. There is no one in the bridal party that is bigger than a size four. They are accompanied by Juan's bothers and cousin who are all dressed in black tuxes with light pink waist bands. They all look like great. I make my way through the crowd and tell the MC to announce the bride and groom. "Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Mateo" hearing the MC announce them hurt less than I thought it would. Maybe I can get though this they look so happy. I see Alicia and she is giving me a warm smile, I smile back. Only she and Juan know my real pain but this is right. I love Juan and I want him to be happy and if Leah makes him happy than I can't help but see the joy in this situation. As we move through the evening I find Tiffany and tell her I'm about to leave when Juan and Leah stand. Juan has a microphone in his hand "We would like to thank you all for coming and sharing this special day with us, we really want to give our thanks to the woman who help make Leah dream come true of the perfect wedding." I look down feeling self conscious please don't embarrass me Juan I don't think I can take it. "Can you join me in a warm round of applause for my very dear friend Victoria Mason? She is awesome and her professionalism is confounding she made this evening possible." I look up and fight back tears and mouth the word "Thank You!"

Juan and Leah make their ways back to their seats I exhale I have to get out of here. This is more than I can take I tell Tiffany that I have to leave because of a migraine. She wishes me well I make my way to the bride and groom to give them my well wishes and leave out the staff entrance. I made it and the wedding was beautiful what a hell of a way to bring in my New Year. I head to the car and Patrick is waiting out front I didn't even have to call him. I know Alicia is going to blow my phone up, but I don't feel like talking. "Patrick can you play some music?"

"Sure Ms. Mason what would you like to hear?"

"Nothing sad no rap something up beat."

"Got it, are we headed home?"

"Yes where else do I have to go take the long way though."

I hear Michael Jackson Pretty Young Thing. He knows how much I love Michael Jackson I miss him he was the best. My heart feels heavy but I start dancing in my seat I love this song. Thank God for Patrick. I remember when he caught me dancing to this song in my penthouse he tried hard not to laugh at me I was so embarrassed. I start to laugh to myself and m phone starts ringing. Shit is Alicia not now I hit ignore and get into the song it goes off and I hear Rock with you and that does it I ready to dance the pain I feel away. My phone rings again damn it Alicia is as persistent as ever. I ignore it again and really start singing. Patrick is trying hard not to laugh at me he is enjoying the show. This is the first time all night I feel like dancing. My cell phone dings letting me know I have a new text message. It's from Alicia

_U okay answer the phone! Don't make me come find you!_

She is a trip I tell Pat to hit repeat on the song he looks up and smiles "Yes Ma'am"

I text her back:

_**I'm okay just need to get away I'm jamming in my car to MJ I'll be fine.**_

She texts me back right away:

_**Can me and Jacob spend the night don't feel like heading back to NJ so late**_

I take a deep breath then text her back:

_**Sure could use the company, use your key and make yourself at home I going out for a drink. **_

"Pat can you take me to the nearest bar" he looks at me in shock I really drink but I think tonight calls for stiff drink. He shakes his head and says "Right away Ms. Mason would you like me to accompany you inside ma'am?"

"No that will not be necessary I won't be long I just need a stiff drink been a long day"

He shakes his head, but makes no move to say anything else. I know I have an apartment full of liquor. I really don't want to be by myself I have some thinking to do. This is the start of a new year and I want it to be happy I need a New Years Eve resolution. The bar he finds is secluded and intimate. I love the atmosphere I guess he chose this place because it doesn't present a security problem. Patrick is a worry wart didn't think I would need security until I got my first death threat who would have thought I would piss so many people off with the virtue protector. I lead a very low profile life besides being in Forbes magazine no one really knows who I am. I like it this way the few men I have tried to date in the past feel very intimidate by my wealth. I have to make my mind up on what I'm looking for and what I want in a man so that I can be happy like all my friends. Do I really want to be married? I would like to be with someone who loves me unconditionally. I think I do want to be married but that can't be my New Years Eve resolution. I shake my head and the waitress walks up to the table "Happy New Year, welcome to J.C's what can I get you?"

"Courvoisier L'Esprit if you have it"

"We sell that by the bottle"

"No problem bring the bottle"

"Ma'am I have to tell you the price of this is 10,000 a bottle."

"Not a problem" I hand her my black Amex card. She starts blushing she read the name on the card and turns ghost white.

"Ms. Mason right away"

I think she recognizes my name and she is looks flush.

"Thank You"

I pull out a piece of paper from my purse time to make a list of all the things I need to do this year.

I have to lose some weight.

This one is a biggie. I hate working out I have all types of exercise equipment in my home but I never use it maybe if I join a gym and see other people working out I might get into it. I have had four personal trainers and shit never works out. I think it's time for me to do this on my own. Maybe I should get over my fear and just have surgery. The last time I weighed myself I was 290 pounds. I hold my weight well, but it's getting to be much too fast. I been on every diet you can think of I don't know how I'm gaining so much weight I rarely eat full meals. I'm always on the go grabbing a meal here or there when I can.

Get Laid

I need to stop reading all these sexy erotic books and get into a real relationship. I look up and my waitress is walking with her manger over to my table.

"Ms. Mason"

"Yes how can I help you?"

"I just wanted to come over and introduce myself your drinks are on the house"

"That will not be necessary I have expensive taste and I can afford it"

"Yes ma'am I am aware of that but your bottle of cognac is on me you saved my daughter's life with your devices she was abducted and the GPS on your device kept her from God know what I just want to thank you and let you know your business is welcome here anytime."

I look up at him in shock I wasn't expecting this at all I pleased that his daughter is safe.

"Thank you that is most kind of you what's your name?"

"Mark Coleman ma'am I the owner of this establishment" he extends his hand out and I graciously accept it. He tall and in his late forties he is very distinguished looking. He is very attractive for his age. My thoughts are interrupted by him.

"My wife and I owe you the world she will be pleased when I tell her I have met you and would expect nothing less than me paying for your drink."

"I'm sure she would object to the price of this, but I will take you up on the offer. I'll probably on have one glass anyway but, thank you."

"Are you waiting for the rest of your party?" I look up and wonder how this is any of his business but I answer without words and shake my head no its just lonely old me.

"Well I'll let you get on with your evening and Happy New Year Ms. Mason"

"Happy New Years Mr. Daniels" with that he takes his leave and I'm left alone with my list. I take a sip of the cognac and it's exquisite. I allow myself to really enjoy my drink no one has ever paid for my drinks it makes me feel like a lady. I smile to myself and my thoughts go back to Juan in his tuxedo and my heart aches with pain. Patrick has made his way inside he is casing the bar to make sure there is no threat. All ways on duty I have to remember to give him a raise he is always there. I have to get him some help don't want to take any years off his life need him around for the long haul crazy to think he has been with my for four years already. My thoughts are interrupted by my cell phone ringing oh shit it's my mother what the hell does she want its two in the morning she should be sleep. "Hi Mom how are you?" Olivia Mason is not a woman of few words this conversation could go on all night if I let it. Got to keep it brief.

"Darling, I wanted to wish you a Happy New Year I figured the wedding would be over by now and you would have time to talk". She is a great mom, but we always had a strained relationship and it's a shock to hear her being caring. "Yes, the wedding was a success."

"Did you meet anybody?" here she goes we haven't been on the phone five minutes yet and she already fishing for information. "No mom, I didn't have time to mingle I was working." She obviously didn't want to hear that she is huffing and puffing into the phone. "Well how do you expect to meet anyone when you're not trying honestly; I would like to meet my grand children before I die." She is so full of shit she has two grand children courtesy of my sister. "Mom you are already a grandmother two times over. Give me a break for crying out loud" she is so infuriating. Why does she want me to get married so badly? "Sweetheart, you know I love you and you can tell me anything are you a lesbian?" oh my God did she just ask me that. "No I'm not mom I have to go." If I know my mom she is pacing the floor and my dad is sitting there looking at her shaking his head. Vincent Mason is the most patient caring man I know. I know she wants me to be like her and daddy, but my life is not shaping up like that right now. Dad must have taken the phone from her cause he on the phone "Baby excuse your mother she has had too much to drink. How are you dear?" My dad and I are very close he is very protective of me. He knows how much I want to be in a relationship and he also knows how I feel about myself. "Daddy, its okay she just being her" fighting back tears this mind fucking day will not end. I take a big slip of my cognac. "Are you home?" Shit I know he will not like me being out by myself at a bar on New Years. "No I'm just about to head home just stopped for a quick drink with a friend." Patrick is looking at his watch it must be getting late. "Sweetheart go home and call me in the morning well go to lunch I'm sure the wedding was a success." I glance at my watch shit its damn near three in the morning. "Okay Dad will do Love you tell mom I love her too." I down the rest of my drink and hold up my glass to the owner he nods. "Okay sweetie have a good night and I love you more baby girl." The waitress is back filling my glass again. I call Patrick over and tell him I will be ready to go once I finish this drink. He nods and leaves. I assume it's to go fetch the car. The cognac has started to make its way through my blood stream. I'm feeling all warm and go back to my list.

Marry a man that cares for me like my father does for my mother. He loves my mom with his whole heart. They've been together almost 35 years he still talks about her like a school boy. He accepts her with all of her faults and loves her anyway. He once told me my mom was like his air without her he wouldn't know how to breathe. I want a man to love me like that one day. I down the rest of my drink and rise to leave when the owner comes over with the remainder of my bottle in his hand.

"Would you like to take the rest with you?"

"No thank you I have a bottle at home thank you for all your time have a great rest of the evening."

"Please come back and see us again."

I make a mental note to visit this bar again. I rise and grab my purse and neatly fold my list into the pocket of my blazer. Patrick is out front with the rear passenger door open. I smile briefly at him and he greets me. "Home Ma'am?"

"Yes home." Patrick has a room in my penthouse shit there are so many unused room in my home. I wonder briefly which guest room Alicia and Jacob decided to take. The ride home is very short and quiet. I didn't opt for music just silence. When I arrive home Alicia and Jacob are sitting on the couch. Alicia looks worried but doesn't voice it she greets me with a warm hug and holds me at arm's length "How you holding up?"

"I'm good glad this day is over" she grabs my hand and hugs me again this hug releases all the pain of the day and I cry in her arms. Jacob stands and places his hand on my shoulder and exits to give me and his wife some time alone.

"Let's get you a cold glass of water" Alicia and her mother hen tactics I'm surprise she doesn't want to tuck me into bed and giving me some hot coco.

"Okay" I'm so tired of feeling like the victim this is all my damn fault Juan should have known how I felt about him from the beginning this is my own fault and I have decided to let this go for the New Year this is number four on my list to let Juan go for go. I have to tell her how it went when I confessed.

"I told him how I felt"

"You… what, when "

I spent the next thirty minutes pouring out my soul to her reliving the night. When I finish the only thing she could do was hold me.

"It's his fucking loss your perfect" perfect yeah right who wants someone that as big as I am? "Perfect I don't think so?" she looked at me and she grabs my hand.

"No one has a heart like you, you are kind, caring, compassionate you have the biggest heart I have ever seen so what you're not a size two who the fuck give a damn your great and the right man will see pass everything on the outside and love you for you not for what you look like." She hugs me tight.

"I'm thinking about having surgery this month" She looks at me with distain.

"You know that shit is dangerous."

"Hell is more dangerous for me to remain this size I think I'm going to meet with a doctor and look into it."

"Whatever you decide I'm here for you, but just so you know you can look like a supermodel and still feel this way about yourself surgery can't fix years of self hating"

Shit she right I have to learn how to love myself this should be number one on my list of resolutions. "Your right I got to love me before I love someone else. I will work on this for the New Year"

She looks at me and smiles "Good glad to hear it" she looks down at her watch and its four thirty in the morning. "Jacob must be cursing me out will you be okay?"

"Yes go ahead tell him I'm sorry"

"He will be okay he knows how close we are love you sis see you in the morning"

"How about afternoon" she laughs and gives me a huge hug and goes to the guest room on the far side of the penthouse. In the morning I will call my doctor and make perpetrations for my transformation.


	5. Chapter 5

**I** wake up at two in the afternoon. I finally have the day off. I told Tiffany Friday I will be taking the entire week off. Which means everyone gets a break. I have worked my staff to the bone and they need a break. I have the entire week to myself. The realization that Juan is married hits me as I glance at the clock. I never take time off, but I don't think I can walk pass his empty office any time soon. My list comes to mind and #1 is lose weight now is the best time start. Time to do some research if I'm going to have surgery I want the best surgeon money can buy. I make my way to my study and Alicia and Jacob are nowhere to be found. Good I really didn't feel like reliving the conversation we had last night. I switch my computer on and check my blackberry there are no missed calls only emails. I see an email from Tiffany marked urgent.

From: Tiffany Black

Subject: Issue Overseas

Date: January 1 2013 10:15am

To: Victoria Mason

Boss,

Just received a call from China we have a problem with the last shipment. It was not received. It was scheduled to arrive on 12/31/2012. How would you like me to handle this? They were very upset.

Tiffany Black

Assistant to Victoria Masson, Mason LLC.

So much for my damn vacation. I need to hire a second in command. Shit falls apart when I'm not around. China has been a thorn in my side since I refused to sell shares of my company to a leading Communications company there. She should be able to handle this. I thought she would be able to handle issues hell I wanted her to be my second in command. I'm disappointed why is she overwhelmed I need to regroup. Time to clean house.

From: Victoria Mason

Subject: Handle it

Date: January 1, 2013 2:15pm

To: Tiffany Black

Why wasn't I called? What the hell is going on? Send the shipment again! Do I have to fucking everything! If this is too much for you let me know you can be replaced. Keep me posted. I will be appointing a VP soon. Thought it would be you, but your making me re-think that. I want to be brief in one hour.

Victoria Mason

President & CEO of Mason LLC.

She would have been first in line, but she doesn't handle pressure well. I have to appoint someone who can handle stress. Marshall Waters is shaping up to be my go to guy. I need a more detailed background check on his ass first. I dial Marcus he will handle all the details about Marshall. He will find out what makes him tick and if he is to be trusted. He looks good on paper but looks can be deceiving. I have to be careful there was a computer company in Chicago that is trying to come up with a version of my product. I sued there ass so fast they didn't even know what hit them. The company folded right after the decision was made to terminate all use of that fake wantabe product. I have to make sure none of my secrets get out for future version of my product. My thoughts are interrupted by a small bing letting me know I have a new email.

From: Tiffany Black

Subject: I'm Sorry

Date: January 1, 2013 2:17pm

To: Victoria Mason

Ms. Mason I understand your frustration. In the past you have shown you like to be informed of all complication concerning Mason LLC. I have tried to call your blackberry several times and have left several voicemails. If this type of situation arises in the future I will be sure to come to your home directly. Thank you for considering for the position of VP. I respectfully decline I am happy being your assistant. Please except my apologize this will never happen again.

Tiffany Black

Assistant to Victoria Mason, Mason LLC.

What the fuck. Who would be happy being an assistant? She is selling herself short. Her background is extensive she has a business degree from Columbia University. She is more than qualified she is in night school at NYU earning her master's degree. She is my number one choice she is a committed worker. What the hell is she thinking? Shit I should let Alicia fill the position she is more than qualified with her JD from Harvard Law. I trust her with my life and Mason LLC is my life. I should ask her. In the past when I have hinted at her coming to work for me she flat out refused. I wouldn't have to do a background check on her we know everything about each other. If Tiffany won't do it then Marshall Waters is my top person. Better call Marcus better safe than sorry. If Waters doesn't work out I will go to Charles Roberts. He has been with the company for three years he always works late and is quite ambitious. I pick up my blackberry and as Tiffany stated there are four missed calls from her. Shit, I need to apologize. I quickly dial Marcus he picks up on the second ring. It no surprise that he is working he is ex-CIA he is always working.

"Marcus Right"

"Marc I need some information"

"Sure Ms. Mason what do you need"

"I need extensive background checks on two individuals"

"When do you need the information"

"ASAP"

"How extensive?"

"I want it all I want to know what they had for dinner that extensive"

"What are their names"

"Marshall Waters and Charles Roberts"

"Give me four days"

"Two would be better"

"I'll see what I can do"

With that I hang up the phone. No time like the present to email Tiffany. Alicia walks before I can compose the email to Tiffany. "Hey, you working? I thought you had the week off."

"So did I there is trouble with a shipment."

"China again I swear someone is stealing your shipments."

"See this is why I want you to come work for me."

"Don't start that shit again Tori."

"What, I'm just saying you would be a great VP of operations"

"VP of operations but I would answer to you and I see how poor Tiffany walks around you on egg shells our friendship would suffer."

"Yeah your right, friends first."

"Besides I seen you crack the whip it's not a pretty sight I'm surprised your not on the phone yelling at Tiffany now."

"I kind of went off on her via email."

"You should make her VP she would do a great job."

"I offered her the position in not so many words and she declined."

Alicia start laughing and looks at me "I wonder why?"

"What is that suppose to mean, she is very well paid to put up with my bullshit"

"If you say so."

Our conversation is interrupted by a bing from my email.

From: Tiffany Black

Subject: Situation handled

Date: January 1, 2013 2:30pm

To: Victoria Mason

Crisis adverted. The shipment was found and is in route to distributors. Sorry to ruin your day. Enjoy your vacation boss.

Tiffany Black

Assistant to Victoria Mason, Mason LLC

Thank Heavens. I need to call Tiffany. "Hey Alicia give me a minute I have to call Tiffany"

"She found the shipment? You should promote her she is a great employee and I'm sure she passed all of your crazy as background checks."

"That she did she is squeaky clean. I think about it"

I pick up my blackberry and dial her number. She picks up on the second ring. She sound s out of breath and stressed.

"Ms. Mason did you receive my email?"

"Yes, Tiffany I did. I wanted to call you and tell you in person that I am sorry for taking my frustration out on you."

"Oh gosh Ms. Mason I'm kind of use to it I know you don't mean it."

"That's no excuse, I should have handle that better. I think you would make a great VP don't close yourself off to the idea."

"Ms. Mason can I speak frankly?"

"By all means"

"I think my position with you is far more valuable to you then for me to be a VP you need my help and I feel important being your right hand person. If I accepted the position of VP it would leave you without me personal help I prefer to work closely with you."

"As VP you would be working very closely to me, hell in some instances you would be me. I think I would do okay without you at my beck and call. The choice is yours I'm opening an office in LA I need a second in command. You would head the office in LA. Just think about it."

"Yes Ma'am I will but think my answer will remain the same."

"Okay thanks again for saving the day!"

I hang up the phone and see Alicia smirking in the corner. "What the hell are you smirking at?"

"You I love seeing you as the compassionate President of your company."

"Whatever may be your husband can convince you to head up my LA office."

"Yeah that will be the day he is a New Yorker till the end"

We walk out front and he is stirring in the kitchen looking for food. He looks up from the refrigerator shaking his head "Tori you have no real food in this house. Don't you cook?"

I shake my head trying hard to contain my amusement. I don't cook. I barely know to make pancakes. I eat on the run who has time to cook when their trying to take their company global? My empty kitchen must be heart breaking for him. He is the owner and executive chief of his restaurant in Mid-town Manhattan. He looks like someone stole his reason for living. Alicia walks over to her husband and teases him "My poor fella don't know what to do about not having food to cook". He gives her a wicked smile and says "this is sad how can I make a culinary feast with an apple and hot sauce." They both burst out laughing and say in unison "you need a chief". What the hell now they think the same to only have been married six months they are so cute. "I don't need a chief I just eat when I can it's no big deal" Alicia releases her husband and walks over to me. "You don't eat properly that why you gain weight you need some bad as chief in here to prepare your meals and make sure your eating healthy." Damn she has a good point. Maybe I will do that this week. I wonder if her husband knows any good chiefs?

"Jacob, do you know anyone?"

"Of course Kristen Sanchez she older but she knows her way around the kitchen she has worked for celebrities and she specializes in healthy cooking."

"Think she'll pass a background check?"

"What is it with you and background checks?" says Alicia

"Got to know who working for me."

Jacob shakes his head and says "I think so."

I grab my blackberry dial Marcus number he answers right away

"Was just about to call you looks like your boy Waters has a thing for little kids on his computer he frequent child pornography sites."

"Are you serious? What kind of sick twisted son of a bitch is he?"

"Pretty bad, I have enough information to send to the cops and they would put him away for a long time."

"No I will take care of it I don't need the bad press. What about Roberts?"

"Got it just let me know what you want me to do with the information on Waters, and so far he is squeaky clean not even a parking ticket."

"Good keep digging, I need you to check out a Kristen Sanchez as well"

"Will do"

"Thanks I'll be in touch." Alicia is looking at me waiting for information. I can't talk now I need to handle this problem. I quickly dial Tiffany she answers on the first ring.

"I need Marshall Waters and the head of HR in my office in one hour"

"Okay. Do you need me as well?"

"Yes and my lawyer."

"Your lawyers is on vacation for the rest of the week."

"Find me a lawyer this could get ugly"

"Yes Ma'am I will see what I can do it is a holiday"

"I know it's a fucking holiday, make it happen call me back with their ETA."

"Yes Ms. Mason"


	6. Chapter 6

Alicia is looking at me with concern now "you forget I'm a board certified lawyer what's going on?"

Shit I totally forgot all about her.

"Listen I just found out one of my candaites for VP of operations is a fucking sick bastard who likes to do nasty shit to little kids."

"Wow, what the game plan?"

"He has a fucking contract but I'm sure he wouldn't want his lovely wife to know that he like this fucked up shit. I want him out today"

"Got it I need a copy of his contract. When I drew these up I think I put a clause in about employment being terminated if there acts become a threat to the company's image. This is a very big threat."

"I know"

"I'll call Tiffany and let her know I'm on it. I don't have a suit to wear. I will just need to go in this."

She wearing a black evening gown that looks flawless against her skin. This will never do I need to let this asshole know I mean business.

"Listen will stop on the way and get you a suit"

She hates when I throw money around but she knows I'm in no mood to play around. I pick up my cell and call Patrick. I advise him to be ready to go to the office in ten minutes. I throw on a black pants suit with white crisp shirt. I dial Marcus and explain that I need him to forward all information via email and make my way to the elevator Alicia is behind me looking pissed about the situation. Jacob has agreed to stay at the penthouse until we get back. He looks at home in front of my flat screen TV. This is crazy I need help why did Juan opt to leave. He was my right hand man. My thoughts get interrupted by Alicia "What's the game plan?"

"Simple I sit his ass down and tell him he has two options he can leave quietly or he can go to jail and risk his wife finding out about his fucked up fetish."

"Whoa you are pissed? I've never seen you like this"

"You don't fuck with my baby, my company is all I have and I will be damned if this fucker will get the chance to tarnish my companies reputation. What would it look like to have him plaster all over the newspapers high ranking executive of Mason LLC arrested for child pornography?"

"Damn, I never thought about it like that."

"I have spent most of my adult life making sure this company gets off the ground and I will not let this prick jeopardize that."

"Yeah you have, and its off the ground hell its soaring you have to let go and watch it fly"

"What the hell are you talking about let go?"

"You haven't even eating you eat, sleep, and breath Mason LLC"

"So is that a crime?"

"No its not but you have no life and you are starting to make others around you suffer poor Tiffany you treat her like she is shit on your shoe and you wonder why she doesn't want to be VP shit she is probably looking for a new job as we speak."

"Shit you think, she is a great assistant I would hate to lose her but I would give her this promotion."

"You need your VP to be able to run your company when you can't she is afraid to make a move without you. You go into your queen of hearts 'off with your head' to damn quick you. You act like a mental patient sometimes."

"Mental patient …. Wow that was harsh"

"Harsh but true. You are so tense you need to get some quick make everybody smile."

"Whatever"

As we exit the elevator Patrick is waiting in a black suit, looking very business. Alicia shoots him a huge smile. He holds open the car door and we climb in. He pulls up outside of Niemen Marcus. I tell him to give us fifteen minutes. Alicia is very small she can easily fit into any suit with easy. She pick a simple black suit with a light blue camisole. While she changing into her suit I wait in the lobby. My cell phone goes off its Tiffany.

"Ms. Mason I have Waters and HR were awaiting your arrival"

"Great we will be there in ten"

I glance at my blackberry and check to see if Marcus has emailed me all materials found on Waters. The email is waiting. Alicia comes out of the dressing room looking like a million bucks I hand the sell person my Amex. Alicia checks herself out in the mirror and sweeps her hair into a quick bun she looks like a force to be reckoned with. We make our way to the car Patrick is waiting. We arrive to Mason Headquarters ten minutes later. The front lobby is like a ghost town security meets us. They look shock to see me. I tell the guards they will be escorting an employee of the premises and they will need to remain ready at a moments notice. Both guards tower over me and it a great to know there is protection here if we need it. I walk into my board room and sitting there like a deer caught in the head light is Waters. Neither Tiffany nor Mark know what is going on and they are looking puzzled. I shoot Mark a glacial stare he knows I'm pissed. "Mark I need Mr. Waters file now!" He leaves the room quickly looking relieved its not him on the chopping block.

Waters is squirming in his chair we make eye contact he hesitates. If looks could kill he would be one dead motherfucker right now. "Victoria what is this all about?"

"You will address me as Ms. Mason and speak when spoken to" take that in your pipe and smoke it. He looked down confused but definitely scared. That's right squirm you sick fuck.

"Oh… okay"

"This is my legal counsel Alicia James. I called you hear because your actions on company computers have been brought to my attention. Simple point I'm not fucking happy. You have two options when Mr. Turner gets back in here you can take the contract in his hand and rip it up and excuse yourself and pack your shit and get the hell out of my building or we can play rough. It's totally up to you"

"Your letting me go… why what have I done …I'm sorry we can fix this!"

"Fix what? The fact that you like looking at sick picture of underage boys and girls? Or the fact that you almost fooled me into giving you the VP of Operations? You have so much shit to be fucking sorry for lets start with your reason for living! You piece of shit I have a good mind to report you to the authorities."

"What…. how did you find out … ?

How did I find out, How did I find out ….. My whole body is in rage. I am seeing red right now. He wants to know how I found out. I'm a fucking control freak that wants to know the ends and out of everyone who works for my company. I have to take a deep breath because I'm ready to whip his ass. "What will it be door number one or door number two? Trust me you want door number one because your wife won't find out through that damn door you have sixty seconds or I will choose for you." I glance at the clock "time starts now". Turner walked back in holding his file. Waters looks like he wants to cry. "Thirty seconds" Turner looks shocked to see me seething. He clears his throat "Here you go Ms. Mason." I look at him and want to slap him with it. He is suppose to run extensive background checks on everyone employed here. He is so fucking fired too he will pay for the monumental mistake. "Tiffany get me Mr. Turner's file" Tiffany jumps up and exits immediately. Alicia looks at me like wonder what the fuck I am doing. "Mr. Turner did you do an extensive background check on Waters?"

"Yes Ma'am I did" he looks scared I think he wants to cry too. He should .

"I see and what did you discover?" I turn back to Waters before Turner starts speaking "you have ten seconds remaining don't waste my fucking time." Turner loosen his collar and starts sweating.

"He was clean Ms. Mason"

"I see. Waters time is up. What is it going to be talk fast I don't have all day."

Waters looks up and says "You lonely, fat, evil bitch, I will sue your ass. You are so fucking ruthless. You can't fucking fire me!"

That did it, I can't believe he called me that. I will rip him a new asshole.

"Wrong fucking answer you little, little man. Your right I can't fire you, but I guess you didn't read the contract thoroughly when you signed it because you just broke it. I wanted to give you the option to leave and maintain some fucking dignity. Oh well." I shrug my shoulders and lean over the conference table and look him dead in his eyes. "Now I will have you thrown the FUCK OUT."

I pick up the conference phone and hit the button for security. "Game on gentlemen please escort Mr. Waters from the building give him thirty seconds to collect his belongings. Mrs. James please explain to Mr. Waters what is about to happen."

Alicia looks at me and shakes her head and takes a deep breath.

"Mr. Waters since you choose not to go of your own free will. You forfeit your right to severance pay. Your rights to have your termination be listed as nondisclosed are forfeited. Let me explain what that means fully. Ms. Mason can now express to all of your future employers your reason for termination. You have also forfeit all right to the unemployment and will be fought if you attempt to file a claim against this company. Your termination will be effective as of today and all benefits will been terminated. All money paid into your 401K will be divested back into Mason LLC. Do you have any questions?"

Waters looks physically ill he says nothing and shakes his head. Which shows me his lack of intelligence and legal knowledge. What the fuck was I think making this asshole VP of operations. Waters lungs at me and I move just as the security guards are entering; "Fuck thirty second get him out of here NOW! We will send this piece of shit his belongings."

Marshall the head of security grabs Waters by the arm. As Waters leaves he yells "You heartless bitch you will regret this mark my words". Marshall grabs him tighter and push him from the conference room toward the elevators. Turner looks visibly shaken. "Turner you're not fired yet, you have thirty days to redeem yourself or your gone. You will speak with Marcus Right he will instruct you on proper procedure for background checks. Once briefed you will run extensive background checks on everyone in this building. I expect to be brief on all employees in this company within ten calendar days. You will spend this week training with Right and running background checks. Do you understand?"

"Yes Ma'am." He looked truly grateful for my mercy. He has been a good employee in the past and the least I can do is give him a break I'm not that heartless.

"If you find anything terminate their employment, I want a memo sent to the entire staff that all PC activity will be monitored on a daily basis. If anyone is on any illegal sites they will be terminated immediately. Ms. James will let you know the legal terminology for such memo also I want new contracts drawn up that reflect employee are working on an at will bases if they fuck up there gone effective immediately."

"I will need to call HR back in to assist"

"Do what you must, get it done and just so you know I had every intention to firing your ass today don't make me re- think my position on your employment."

"Yes Ma'am"

I look in Waters file I see his home number listed as contact. I'll show him a heartless bitch. I called his wife and explained why he was terminated. I asked for her email address to forward her the contents of his computer. She cried and thanked me for the information. Don't fuck with me Waters. I may be a bitch, but I will ruin you before you ruin me. Alicia looks on and smiles, Tiffany looks on and tries to make herself look busy. I look at Tiffany after Turner leaves

"You see why I want you to be VP? I need people around me I can trust."

She looks up and smiles "I will give you my decision when we come back from vacation, but I highly doubt I the woman for the job. Are we still on vacation?" I look at her and laugh "Of course I just had to go thermonuclear bitch today we should be good for the rest of the week. I need a favor before you go put the content of Waters office into a box and ship them to his home address?"

She looks at me and smiles "Sure boss" She walks out of the board room leaving me and Alicia.

I walk over to the floor to ceiling windows overlooking the New York Skyline. The view is stunning and it manages to settle my nerves. Alicia walks over to me and puts her hand on my shoulder. "You sure did jack up his vacation! I bet he gets his ass whipped by his wife when he gets home."

I look over to her feeling drawn from the confrontation I mange to smile. The things that Waters said really hit close to home maybe he is right maybe I get to emotional about all of this. How can I not ever since I was five years old I wanted to run my own company. I will not run it into the ground. This is more than business to me this is personal. My life is tied up into this company I won't have someone jeopardize it.

Alicia knows me to well she breaks my train of thought "Don't go over thinking what that asshole just said." I look down and try hard to fight back tears."Yeah, I sure did hand him his balls in a nice pretty package." I know a part of me hates being this way, how will I ever find someone to love me when the only relationship I have is with my company. "You are very mercurial, you came in here and ate Waters for breakfast, and you're a fucking shark. I'm proud of you."

I look over to her and smile. Thank God she was here. She knew the contract to a tee because she wrote it. I'm glad I didn't have to prep a new lawyer she knew just what to say. "You were pretty good yourself you handled him with ease."

It's good to be able to trust someone completely I haven't been able to do that since Juan left. How am I going to find help for the LA office maybe I will hold off on opening it? New York is my home I don't see a life on the west coast. I would miss my family and Alicia too much.

Alicia interrupts my thoughts she had a strange perplexed look on her face " Looks like you need someone in your corner and I don't trust that damn Tiffany. I'll try being your VP of operations, but I will need to be based in New York. Jacob's restaurant is here. I wouldn't want to take him from it." I am shocked by her admission I trust her with my life she has always been my sounding board. This makes me so happy to have her on board. I know she will give it her all. and hold the place down while I'm away. Would I really be able to be away from this place?

"Great, I will hold off on opening the LA office for a while. I'm so happy you decided to accept the job. I have another candidate that I will move into Waters position if he does well I will train him to run the office in LA. I know you know all the inner working of this place you can have Juan's old office."

I almost choke on his name life moves on and I bet he is somewhere happy on his honeymoon. I grab her and give her the biggest hug ever. I will need to figure out a salary for her.

"How much do you want a year? Will 250k do?"

"Shit that's damn near twice what I make now it will do"

"We need to get you an assistant someone that will help you with everyday task."

"Really an Assistant ?"

"Of course you are second in command here Juan left big shoes to fill."

"Shoes well I prefer pumps." We both break out into laughter.

"Come on lets go rescue your husband from my house. I'm sure he cooking the furniture by now."

She laughs and grabs my hand. There is so much peace in knowing someone has your back. I must try not to push her away this will not come between our friendship. She knows me we have been friends since high school. She knows my heart, she knows my fears, and she is the only one who still pushes me. She is the true definition of a friend. This will work.

"I will try not to be over bearing, I will trust you and depend on you. Let me know when I'm being too much and I will back off. I'm happy more than you know"

"I will. You know I will tell you when you're getting on my nerves."


End file.
